Harry Potter and the Battle at Hogwarts
by ithinkdanishot
Summary: After going to Grimmauld Place, a certain redhead finally makes her move.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was lying on his bed. He was fully dressed and staring contentedly up at a crack in the ceiling, when the silence was shattered by his uncle's yells.

**"I'll have no more ruddy owls!" shrieked Uncle Vernon. **

**Harry jumped off his bed, he wanted to get his letter. "I'll have no more birds in my house, boy! Get rid of them! No better yet, I'll get rid of you!" **

**"Keep your temper Vernon, he'll be gone soon enough." came Petunia's shrill voice.**

**"I know, if we get rid of your bird then maybe the others won't come . . ." said Vernon in a happy tone. A smile crept over his face. ". . .yes that would work perfectly." **

**"Hedwig isn't going anywhere!" yelled Harry. **

**"Yes she is!" yelled uncle Vernon. **

**"No she's NOT!" Harry's temper was rising. **

**"YES-SHE-IS!" Uncle Vernon's face was red quickly turning purple. **

**"No!" **

**Harry ran back to his room. He had his letter clutched firmly in his hand. He just let his Uncle stand there and yell at him.**

Dear Harry,

How are you? I was wondering why you haven't sent me any letters. Is everything okay? If not we could come and get you again. Hermione is already here. She came like 3 days ago. We're staying you-know-where. I hope Pig didn't get you in trouble.

Sincerely

_Ron_

**Harry felt ashamed that he hadn't wrote Ron a letter. He just hadn't gotten around to it.**

**Thinking of Ron made him think of Ron's dad, who works for the Ministry of Magic. Ron's dad made him think of Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, and hated wizard. Cornelius Fudge made him think of Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster (Professor McGonagall was now Headmistress) and new Minister of Magic. Dumbledore made him think of school, and school made him think of what happened in 5th year.**

**It was painful thinking about Sirius. He was like a parent to Harry. Now because of him, Sirius was dead.**

**The only thing Harry had to look forward to was going back to Hogwarts, and not even that could help much. Especially since this year was his last year. His mind kept replaying the scenes of the battle in the Ministry. **

**Harry sometimes dreamt that Sirius was standing 10 feet away, but no matter how fast he ran he never got any closer. **

**Harry decided the best thing to do was to write Ron back. He got out a piece of paper and began writing,**

Dear Ron,

I want to get away from the Dursleys. Hermione owled me when she got to Grimmauld Place. Maybe you could just borrow a ministry car or something like that to pick me up?

Sincerely,

**Harry**

**Harry attached the letter to Hedwig and flopped back on to his bed, waiting for Ron's reply.**

**Harry was so bored he took to pacing back and forth in front of his bed.**

**When Hedwig came back the next day, there was no note attached to her leg. **

**"Great! Just magnificently wonderful! Did Ron even get the stupid letter!" Hedwig hooted an answer to Harry, meaning 'Just wait a second'. Harry got the message and once again threw himself on his bed. Soon he heard a car pulling into the driveway.**

**"Hi Harry!" screamed Ginny as he walked up to a grinning Mr. Weasley, Ron rolling his eyes, and Ginny smiling.**

**"Hi," said Ron "we told Ginny she didn't have to come, but she insisted." **

**"I just wanted to get away from the house." she said coolly.**

**"Hi Gin." said Harry. "Well if you're here to take me away, by all means do so." **

**"Alright let's go-Hermione was trying to find Crookshanks, so she couldn't come. So it's just the four of us. Do you mind sitting in the back with Ginny?" said Ron. **

**"Of course not" replied Harry. "My Uncle didn't even notice I left." Harry chuckled. **

**Ginny had a faint smile on her face during the whole ride.**

**Once they had gotten to Grimmauld Place, Hermione came running up to Harry giving him a hug (more of a quick squeeze).**

**"Oh it's so good to be back together again!" squealed Hermione. **

**"It's only been a few weeks." said Ron. **

**"Oh just give it a rest Ron." Hermione said giving Ron a very secretive smile.**

**Harry gave Ginny a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." said Ginny with a laugh.**

**"What's so funny you two?" asked Molly Weasley, coming outside to greet Harry. **

**"Nothing Mom." replied Ginny rolling her eyes.**

**After they had eaten all of Mrs. Weasley's Wonderful food, Ginny cornered Harry Whispering "Come with me." and after checking that no one was watching she led the way to the room she was sharing with Hermione. "Let me just check that Hermione isn't in there." said Ginny. "She's not."**

**She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her bed. She sat down and he followed suit. **

**"Harry I have been in love with you since your second year, my first. But then you started hanging around Cho, so I sort of tried to forget about you. It worked for a while, but then . . ." Ginny leaned forward and kissed him.**

**"Hey Ginny, you in here? Do You know where Harry-" Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ginny pinning Harry to her bed, kissing him passionately.**

**"Harry! Ginny! Harry how could you?" yelled Ron.**

**"Ron!" yelled Harry and Ginny in unison. **

**"Ron! It's not Harry's fault!" yelled Ginny rolling off Harry. **

**"Harry!" yelled Ron looking like he was going to faint.**

**"For heavens sake Ron! What's the matter!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. **

**"I just caught Harry and Ginny kissing Mum!" he told her. **

**"It's about time you two got together!" Mrs. Weasley said. **

**"But Mum!" Ron yelled.**

**"No buts Ronald. My goodness all Ginny talks about is you. But thank Goodness when you come she shuts up for a little while."**

**Ron went to write his brothers about it. He knew they'd understand.**

**The other Weasley boys came later that evening. They cornered Harry while no one else was around. **

**"You give her any trouble mate, and you'll wish you'd never been born!" **

**"Ron?"**

**"Be quiet and listen, while you're with our sister we expect NOTHING but occasional kissing, you are not to push her into anything!" **

**"Fred?" **

**"You break her heart, we break you!" **

**"George?" **

**"If we hear you're mistreating her in any way, you'll be sorry." **

**"Bill?" **

**"If you cheat on her, you will be in A LOT of trouble." **

**"Charlie?"**

**"George, Fred, Ron, Bill, Charlie, get away! You make me sick! I can take care of myself!" shrieked Ginny. **

**"But Gin-" they all started. **

**"GO AWAY!" she shrieked again.**

**"Oh, Harry, I never thought they would do that to you! I'm so, so sorry!" Ginny said. **

**"Hey Gin, it's not your fault. Although I'm not looking forward to sharing a room with Ron for the rest of the summer." Harry told her. **

**"Oh, yeah um . . . Well I would invite you to get a sleeping bag and bunk in my room, except my brothers would go berserk." she told him.**

**"I can handle myself Gin!" cried Harry, thinking she was treating him like a baby. **

**"Well it didn't look like it!" yelled Ginny. **

**"I have defeated Voldemort 4 times, don't you think I can handle 5 overprotective guys?" **

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DON'T _CARE_ HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE DEFEATED VOLDEMORT! I _CARE_ ABOUT YOU! And so do many other people! If you would stop sulking you might just notice that!" screamed Ginny, with shiny tears running down her pretty face.**

**"Harry James Potter! If we find out you did something to make her cry you are in big trouble!" yelled Bill, coming into the room. Every other Weasley brother was coming into the room behind him.**

**"Why does everyone love using my full name! I'm not a little kid. I am 17 and very capable of handling myself! I didn't do anything!" yelled Harry**

**"Oh Gin" cried Charlie wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his shoulder, while Fred, George, and Bill advanced on Harry. **

**"What did you do?" snarled Bill. **

**"I-" Harry started. **

**"It's not what Harry's said, or done. She's worried about something. She's probably worried about Harry dying. I heard her screaming something about V-Voldemort." said Ron. This was one of the few times that Ron had ever said Voldemort's name.**

**"Thanks." said Harry, very much relieved that Fred George and Bill were backing away. **

**"I didn't do it for you, I did it so they wouldn't go to Azkaban for murdering you." replied Ron smartly.**

**Ginny turned tears still shining on her face and walked over toward Ron. This looked funny because Ginny was short for her age and she was about a head shorter than Ron. She just looked at him for a second, and then she started hitting him while screaming "SHUT-UP-YOU-EVIL-DUMB-BIGHEADED-IDIOTIC-JERK! YOU-HAVE-A-PEA-FOR-A-BRAIN!MAYBE-IF-YOUR-BRAIN-WAS-THE-RIGHT-SIZE-YOU-WOULD-REALISE-THAT-HARRY-IS-THE-BEST-THING-THAT-EVER-HAPPENED-TO-ME!" Ron looked like he was going to faint. She then went and collapsed on a chair.**

**Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in followed by Hermione.**

**"Oh, Ron, I wondered where you had gotten t- What's wrong?" Hermione said, suddenly noticing Ginny.**

**"What's wrong with my little girl?" cried Mrs. Weasley rushing over to her.**

**"I'm fine Mum! Just go away!" Ginny said wiping the tears from her eyes, and standing up.**

**"Sorry Gin." said Harry. "It's okay." she replied.**

**After that they talked for a long time, about quidditch, about Voldemort, and about Sirius. Then they decided to go to Ron's/Harry's room, without paying attention to Hermione and Ron who were talking in whispers. When Harry looked at the clock, it was 2 am. He and Ginny talked for a while and then they fell asleep.**

**"HARRY! GINNY! HERMIONE! RON! WAKE UP! YOU"VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" yelled Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he and Ginny had fallen asleep next to each other and were now curled up together. It looked like the same thing had happened to Ron and Hermione.**

**"Gin! Gin, wake up!" cried Harry. **

**"Huh? Wha-? Oh hi Harry. Did you sleep well? I did. Wait . . . HARRY! What are we doing?" Ginny jumped out of bed so quickly, it was surprising that she had been sleeping just a second ago.**

**"Mum, Dad, guys, nothing happened, we swear!" cried Ginny. **

**Hermione, who had also jumped out of bed, was now standing and trying to get Ron up. She seemed to have found the way after pondering for a second or two. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. **

**"Huh? Whatsup? Oh hi Hermione, how are you? Why are standing beside my bed?" he said sleepily.**

**"Ron, you idiot! We fell asleep together!" She slapped him across the face as he got out of bed. **

**"OUCH! Geez, what was that for?" **

**"Be quiet the both of you! Harry get Ginny up again, she's sleeping on your shoulder! All of you get dressed and get downstairs!" **

**"Harry! You SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" yelled an angry Ron.**

**"It was an accident! You slept with Hermione!" yelled Harry after everyone but Harry Ron and Ginny had left.**

**"Stop bickering you two! We need to get dressed and get downstairs!" yelled Ginny**

**"Already dressed." said Hermione coming in the room. **

**"I'm not staying in the same room with him!" said Ron. **

**"Would you rather he came with me?" asked Ginny. **

**"No WAY!" yelled Ron. "Fine, you go get dressed Ginny. You can just go with her Hermione. No offense, but it looks like you dressed in the dark." **

**"Oh, oops!" cried Hermione looking down at her outfit.**

**The girls hurried out of the room chatting about 'they knew the perfect outfits'. Ron and Harry finished dressing without talking to each other.**

**When they went downstairs Mrs. Weasley was eyeing the girls' outfits with distaste.**

**The boys saw why Mrs. Weasley didn't like them. Both the girls were wearing low-ride, jean shorts, with spaghetti strap silver tops, that showed about a half an inch of their stomachs. They both had on small silver hoop earrings, and white sneakers.**

**"Wow! Gin you look cute." Harry said to Ginny. **

**"Thanks Harry!" said Ginny, smiling. **

**"Whoa Hermione!" said Ron eyeing her outfit.**

**"Alright, alright! Sit Down!" Said Mrs. Weasley conjuring 4 chairs. Harry sat down on the end chair, Ginny sat next to him, Ron sat next to her, and Hermione sat in the remaining chair. **

**"Alright, you four, you know what you're here for." said Mrs. Weasley pacing back and forth. **

**"But mom it's not our fault-" Ginny started. "Nothing Happened!" cried Hermione. **

**"And how am I supposed to know that's true girls? How can I believe you after what I just saw?" Said Mrs. Weasley staring at Hermione. **

**Hermione put her feet on her chair, wrapped her arms around her legs, and put her head down. It appeared she was crying.**

**"Oh, Hermione!" said Ron. "Thanks a lot Mum!" **

**"Let her cry! Now, there will be no-" **

**Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by very loud sobbing from Ginny. "Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Harry automatically knew Ginny's cries were fake. **

**"Both of you, STOP!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "This isn't going well at all! I will speak to you individually! Harry, OUT! Ginny, OUT! Hermione, OUT!"**

**Although the three could hear shouts, obviously coming from Mrs. Weasley, they couldn't understand her.**

**Hermione was no longer crying, but she was very puffy-eyed. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, looking around like she was planning an escape.**

**When Harry went in he could hardly make out what Mrs. Weasley was saying even though she was right in front of him. Harry thought he might go deaf from all the yelling.**

**Ginny didn't even try to listen she just sat there staring at different things around the room until her mother dismissed her. She decided to go check on Harry, since Ron was waiting for Hermione so he could comfort her.**

**When she looked in the room, the sight she saw shocked her.**

**Harry was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying. She had never seen Harry cry before!**

**"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny cried, rushing to his side. **

**"Oh Gin! Being back in Grimmauld Place makes me think of Sirius and my mum and dad, even Cedric. It's just, . . . they all died because of me! It makes me think that while Voldemort is alive, he's going to kill all my friends, everyone I love, and everyone I care for! Ginny, I couldn't bear to lose you!" cried Harry.**

**"Harry, I thought you had beaten Voldemort 4 times? I thought you said you could handle my brothers? Harry, you can handle things that grown wizards can't handle! Harry nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing is going to happen to you! And for now, let's worry about NOW." said Ginny.**

**"I guess you're right, Gin. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me."**

**Ginny leaned over and kissed him. Harry stood up, and so did she.**

**"Oh! I totally forgot yesterday!" Harry said. "Erm Ginny, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?"**

**"Harry James Potter, its about ti-" Ginny started to say, then she looked at Harry and saw that he truly despised being called by his full name. "I mean, of course!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned forward to kiss him. Harry picked her up and swung her around, he was so happy.**

**"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ginny said chuckling. Harry just laughed.**

**When Harry opened his eyes he saw that he and Ginny had fallen asleep next to each other and were now curled up together. It looked like the same thing had happened to Ron and Hermione.**

**"Gin! Gin, wake up!" cried Harry. **

**"Huh? Wha-? Oh hi Harry. Did you sleep well? I did. Wait . . . HARRY! What are we doing?" Ginny jumped out of bed so quickly, it was surprising that she had been sleeping just a second ago.**

**"Mum, Dad, guys, nothing happened, we swear!" cried Ginny. **

**Hermione, who had also jumped out of bed, was now standing and trying to get Ron up. She seemed to have found the way after pondering for a second or two. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. **

**"Huh? Whatsup? Oh hi Hermione, how are you? Why are standing beside my bed?" he said sleepily.**

**"Ron, you idiot! We fell asleep together!" She slapped him across the face as he got out of bed. **

**"OUCH! Geez, what was that for?" **

**"Be quiet the both of you! Harry get Ginny up again, she's sleeping on your shoulder! All of you get dressed and get downstairs!" **

**"Harry! You SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!" yelled an angry Ron.**

**"It was an accident! You slept with Hermione!" yelled Harry after everyone but Harry Ron and Ginny had left.**

**"Stop bickering you two! We need to get dressed and get downstairs!" yelled Ginny**

**"Already dressed." said Hermione coming in the room. **

**"I'm not staying in the same room with him!" said Ron. **

**"Would you rather he came with me?" asked Ginny. **

**"No WAY!" yelled Ron. "Fine, you go get dressed Ginny. You can just go with her Hermione. No offense, but it looks like you dressed in the dark." **

**"Oh, oops!" cried Hermione looking down at her outfit.**

**The girls hurried out of the room chatting about 'they knew the perfect outfits'. Ron and Harry finished dressing without talking to each other.**

**When they went downstairs Mrs. Weasley was eyeing the girls' outfits with distaste.**

**The boys saw why Mrs. Weasley didn't like them. Both the girls were wearing low-ride, jean shorts, with spaghetti strap silver tops, that showed about a half an inch of their stomachs. They both had on small silver hoop earrings, and white sneakers.**

**"Wow! Gin you look cute." Harry said to Ginny. **

**"Thanks Harry!" said Ginny, smiling. **

**"Whoa Hermione!" said Ron eyeing her outfit.**

**"Alright, alright! Sit Down!" Said Mrs. Weasley conjuring 4 chairs. Harry sat down on the end chair, Ginny sat next to him, Ron sat next to her, and Hermione sat in the remaining chair. **

**"Alright, you four, you know what you're here for." said Mrs. Weasley pacing back and forth. **

**"But mom it's not our fault-" Ginny started. "Nothing Happened!" cried Hermione. **

**"And how am I supposed to know that's true girls? How can I believe you after what I just saw?" Said Mrs. Weasley staring at Hermione. **

**Hermione put her feet on her chair, wrapped her arms around her legs, and put her head down. It appeared she was crying.**

**"Oh, Hermione!" said Ron. "Thanks a lot Mum!" **

**"Let her cry! Now, there will be no-" **

**Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by very loud sobbing from Ginny. "Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley. Harry automatically knew Ginny's cries were fake. **

**"Both of you, STOP!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "This isn't going well at all! I will speak to you individually! Harry, OUT! Ginny, OUT! Hermione, OUT!"**

**Although the three could hear shouts, obviously coming from Mrs. Weasley, they couldn't understand her.**

**Hermione was no longer crying, but she was very puffy-eyed. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, looking around like she was planning an escape.**

**When Harry went in he could hardly make out what Mrs. Weasley was saying even though she was right in front of him. Harry thought he might go deaf from all the yelling.**

**Ginny didn't even try to listen she just sat there staring at different things around the room until her mother dismissed her. She decided to go check on Harry, since Ron was waiting for Hermione so he could comfort her.**

**When she looked in the room, the sight she saw shocked her.**

**Harry was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands crying. She had never seen Harry cry before!**

**"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny cried, rushing to his side. **

**"Oh Gin! Being back in Grimmauld Place makes me think of Sirius and my mum and dad, even Cedric. It's just, . . . they all died because of me! It makes me think that while Voldemort is alive, he's going to kill all my friends, everyone I love, and everyone I care for! Ginny, I couldn't bear to lose you!" cried Harry.**

**"Harry, I thought you had beaten Voldemort 4 times? I thought you said you could handle my brothers? Harry, you can handle things that grown wizards can't handle! Harry nothing is going to happen to me! Nothing is going to happen to you! And for now, let's worry about NOW." said Ginny.**

**"I guess you're right, Gin. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died because of me."**

**Ginny leaned over and kissed him. Harry stood up, and so did she.**

**"Oh! I totally forgot yesterday!" Harry said. "Erm Ginny, I was wondering, would you be my girlfriend?"**

**"Harry James Potter, its about ti-" Ginny started to say, then she looked at Harry and saw that he truly despised being called by his full name. "I mean, of course!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned forward to kiss him. Harry picked her up and swung her around, he was so happy.**

**"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ginny said chuckling. Harry just laughed.**


End file.
